Consumable foods have varying nutritional content. Nutritional content for certain food items may be provided, for example, on packaging of a food item. In some instances, nutritional content provided to consumers may be cumbersome to use because the consumer may be unaware of a consumed amount of the food item. Further, consumers may be unable to determine an amount of a food item that the consumer actually consumed, regardless of whether the consumer is aware of the nutritional content of the consumed food item. As a result, consumers may be unable to determine nutritional content or other information of consumed foods.